1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microencapsulated unsaturated fatty acid or fatty acid compound or mixture of fatty acids and/or fatty acid compounds. In particular, the invention relates to an omega-3-fatty acid or omega-6-fatty acid or an ethyl ester or a glyceride thereof or a mixture of such fatty acids and/or fatty acid compounds. Fatty acid compounds are understood to include derivatives.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such microencapsulated fatty acid products are in demand as supplements to be added to foods. The encapsulation protects the fatty acid products against oxidation and prevents the development of odor.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,288 discloses an encapsulation with bone gelatin and EP-A-0 336 622 discloses an encapsulation with another polymer.
These encapsulations disclosed in the-prior art are unsatisfactory in particular with respect to their storage stability and temperature stability.